Subscribers to broadcast television sometimes desire to view television programming at times other than when the programming is broadcast. While digital video recorders (DVRs) such as the TIVO® system are used to record and time shift television programs, they are cumbersome to set up and use, particularly where the subscriber has to interconnect the DVR with a television, set top box or other television accessories. A particular challenge for subscribers to Internet protocol television (IPTV) is that not all channels are simultaneously received by the subscriber as they are in over-the-air or cable television broadcast systems. Therefore, the subscriber's ability to record live television broadcasts is limited to only those channels they can receive at one time.